


Flare of Love

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: <3, Any Other Ideas?, Clarena, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Hope you enjoy, I Hate My Titles There So Cringy, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Primrue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 11: FlareSilena Beauregard stood at the top of half-blood Hill, waving cheerfully at her. Her eyes, a warm brown, sparkled merrily at her, her long dark hair tied in a ponytail behind her. She was wearing the camp half-blood t-shirt and pink jeans, with a belt and a dagger hanging from her side.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Series: Femslash February [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Flare of Love

Clarisse looked out over the forest, with its tall tree and incredible foliage. She gave a small smile, leaning forwards and watching the trees. Juniper and Calypso were probably down there organising a riot together, probably to burn down some environmental danger or facility with magical fire.

Clarisse sighed, looking up. After the Battle of Manhattan she had felt a sense of… unease looming over her, but she wasn't exactly sure why.

She turned, heading over the valley. Her boots squelched over the mud as she grumpily muttered to herself.

“Hiya Clarisse!” called a familiar face behind her, and she turned.

“Hey Silena!”

Silena Beureguard stood at the top of half-blood Hill, waving cheerfully at her. Her eyes, a warm brown, sparkled merrily at her, her long dark hair tied in a ponytail behind her. She was wearing the camp half-blood t-shirt and pink jeans, with a belt and a dagger hanging from her side.

Clarisse could feel a rare smile blossom across her face, and chided herself for it internally, but she always found herself smiling whenever Silena was around. But there was a pit of guilt dredged in her stomach every time she looked at her. She couldn’t help but remember her sprawled out in front of the drakon, half-dead, because of her. At least she had survived, but barely. 

She gave a small involuntary shiver, and looked back at the girl, who was looking at her with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Clarisse rubbed the back of her head. “Oh… nothing. Just got lost in thought.” She looked up and smiled. Silena smiled back, and as she did so her eyes seemed to sparkle, and Clarisse felt slightly entranced.

“Anyways!” grins Silena, “I’ve got a babysitting job in a bit. Two kids. You wanna tag along?”

Clarisse smiled brightly. She wouldn’t usually hang out with kids, but honestly, she enjoyed spending time with Silena.

The kid’s names were Prim and Rue, and they weren’t complete brats, but they did seem to be staring at her and Silena and snickering to themself. The two of them had  _ literally _ been locked in a closet before Prim’s mum had walked past and stopped the two. She had suggested heading to the park to calm the two down.

Clarisse had no idea how going to the park could calm some rowdy kids down, but she didn’t object. And it seemed to be the trick, as Prim gave Rue a peck on the cheek and Rue piggybacked her to the slide, on which the two of them seemed to be doing all sorts of tricks instead of just sliding down it.

She turned to the side, and smiled at Silena, who sat next to her, a small smile on her face. Her rose lipstick shone in the sunlight, her sparkling brown eyes shining at her in the moonlight. Clarisse gripped her hand and Silena leaned against her shoulder, and they smiled together in sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
